It is the long range purpose of this project to study interactions and relationships between connective tissue macromolecules as a way to understand connective tissue formation and structure. The topics of present interest are: 1) High resolution electron microscopy of the native collagen fibril. 2) The mechanism of collagen fibril formation. 3) Quasielastic light scattering. 4) Abnormal forms of collagen and other connective tissue molecules.